


Please?

by doingdrarry (mindhunter)



Series: 14 Days of Draco [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Daddy Kink, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Oral Sex, SO SORRY, Shameless Smut, Sweet Baby Jesus, guilty harry, overuse of word daddy, persuasive Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindhunter/pseuds/doingdrarry
Summary: In which Draco is still 14, still horny, and Harry is feeling guilty about it all.Warning*: This works contains explicit depictions of oral sex between a minor and an adult.





	Please?

When Harry awoke for the second time that morning, he felt as if he had been run over by a truck - if trucks were made out of guilt and shame.

He felt like the shittiest person in the whole entire universe and after what he had done, he quite possibly was. Who in their right minds would... take advantage like that? Gods, he was despicable. 

His eyes roved over the prone figure lying half on top of him, so pale and tiny that Harry seemed hulking in comparison. Lying there, Draco was the epitome of innocence, his face one of peace and vulnerability that Harry felt he had taken and ruined all because he couldn't help but be controlled by his cock. 

It was inexcusable. He was the adult in this situation, he should have been able to keep his dick in his pants but it had taken one word - one fucking word - and Harry had reverted into some horny teenage unable to control his urges. He had taken advantage of Draco, even if the younger man had seemed quite eager. Oh, he was so, so fucked up. 

A soft exhale of air caught his attention and he gazed down at Draco, taking in the slight pout of his pink lips, the same lips which had spewed filth and had stretched obscenely to take in - 

Merlin, he was _shameless_. 

Not wanting his thoughts to wander further, Harry disentangled himself from his boyfriend, pulling on a pair of boxers before making his way downstairs, his thoughts whirling in his mind. He was uncertain of everything he'd done but one thing he was sure of: it would have to be put to a stop. 

He sat heavily at the kitchen table, his fingers tracing the grooves in the wood, his heart clenching painfully at the prospect of having a serious conversation with Draco. 

Harry grimaced at the thought of having to face Robards after the crime he committed and after debating internally for several seconds, he decided to owl the man. You know, like a coward. Halfway through his note, he wondered if it would be easier to face Robards than Draco - with Robards, he could pretend nothing was wrong and just continue to fill in reports. With Draco... well, not even Harry knew what to expect. 

Sighing, he finished the letter and sent it out. It was just one day, he wouldn't be missed too terribly. 

He was making tea when a set of thin, pale arms wrapped around his naked torso and startled him. He cursed internally, he was an Auror for Merlin's sake and his newly de-aged boyfriend had managed to sneak up on him. Then again, he had been pretty occupied thinking about all the ways he'd fucked up within the last twenty-four hours.

"Er, morning," he mumbled awkwardly, turning to face him.

"Good morning," Draco replied cheekily, his eyes darkening in a way that made Harry certain that his mind was in the gutter, thinking about their earlier activities. Circe, were all 14 year olds this bloody horny all the time? Or was Draco just of a different, insatiable breed? 

His face must've given away his thoughts because before he could say anything, Draco was pulling back slightly. 

"Oh, don't tell me you're feeling _guilty_ , Potter," he said incredulously. Damn him and his ability to read Harry's emotions like a book.

"Guilty? Pfft, about what?" He asked, chuckling awkwardly and disentangling himself from Draco. 

"Oh my god, you _are_!" Draco accused and something in Harry snapped - much like his self control had earlier. 

"Yeah, well, I don't know if you've bloody well noticed, Malfoy, but you're 14 years old," Harry shot back, feeling repulsed with himself yet again. He watched warily as Draco took in the information, his disbelief and anger only increasing when Draco gaped at him and then began to snort. 

Did he really have not problem with this? Did he not see the glaringly young issue? He was half of Harry's age for Christ's sake!

"I'm glad you find this so bloody funny," he snarled. Almost instantly, Draco sobered up and gave Harry the most withering look he could muster. His 14 year old self would be quivering in his trainers. 

"Potter, I've no idea if you've _noticed_ , but I am only 14 _physically_. I happen to possess the same level of maturity and intelligence as before this incident," he explained. "I'm pretty sure 14 year old me would have preferred to swallow a whole pail of slugs rather than let you fuck me." 

"Bloody reassuring, you are. I still had sex with you while you looked like a teenager!"

"So? I'm _not_. In fact, I recall myself being very persuasive in getting you to participate. Eager, even." 

"That doesn't -"

"Or are you meaning to tell me you're attracted to other teenagers?" Draco teased scathingly, reaching across him to get a mug from the cupboard. 

"I- What! Absolutely not!" Harry nearly shouted, recoiling at the mere accusation. He _wasn't_. 

Harry had been around enough teenagers to know with certainty that nothing about them appealed to him, from their total disregard for everything to their inability to put on deodorant, there was nothing that called to him. They were just... there. He felt nothing for them, aside from the occasional disgust. 

"I'm _joking_ , Potter. I happen to know the effect I have on you. I can't help that I'm irresistible, regardless of age. I was in several pageants as a toddler I'll have to show- aaaand you're still looking guilty." 

"I'm a criminal," he muttered, his eyes fixed on a spot over Draco's shoulder, unable to look him in the eyes. 

"Hmm I've always had a thing for bad boys. Again, _joking_. Look, Harry," he said soothingly, running one hand over Harry's chest, "I know you're feeling guilty but I promise we haven't done anything that I haven't consented to 100%. It'll only last two weeks, love. I promise." 

"I know," he sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around Draco. 

He was still apprehensive considering Draco was looking like he should be back on the Hogwarts Express but he knew he was right. Draco only _looked_ 14. 

In the end, it was his Draco. The man he'd been in a relationship with for the past few years, the man who always held him after a nightmare, the man who fought with him over nearly anything, the man who knew Harry better than Harry knew himself. And okay, maybe, just maybe, Harry had always had a major weakness for Draco Malfoy. 

It would only be two weeks, after all. 

He could handle 2 weeks. 

~

Harry was in his home office when Draco sauntered in, wearing one of Harry's shirts again. 

"Didn't you force me to take you shopping just so you wouldn't have to wear little dresses?" Harry snorted, looking him over before returning to the files Robards had sent over. 

"This is more comfortable," he shrugged, sitting on the edge of Harry's desk. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being their breathing and the scratch of Harry's quill upon the parchment. 

"I was thi-"

Draco's words were cut off when the floo in his office chimed, indicating that someone was coming through. 

"Harry? Mate?" Ron called out, sneezing as some floo powder made it into his nose. Harry stared in horror at Draco, who was scrambling to get onto his knees behind the desk. Quickly, Harry scooted back and let Draco settle in underneath the desk between his knees. 

He sighed in relief. No one could find out that Draco was underage - the Ministry would surely want to get involved and it would just spiral out of control until it was splashed onto every front page of the Prophet. And even though Harry loved him, Ron was prone to spilling secrets at the most inopportune times.

"Yeah?" He replied, smiling shakily when Ron made his way over to the desk. 

"Oh, you're alive," he muttered to himself, "'Mione wanted me to check up on you, make sure you're not bleeding to death and all."

"Nope. No blood here, mate," he laughed lightly, hoping that Ron would leave soon so that Draco could get out. A warm hand touched his knee and it was through sheer luck that Ron didn't see the way Harry suddenly jerked.

"So what is it?" 

Harry gulped as the hand moved slightly higher, leaving a scorching trail of warmth in its wake. 

"W-what's what?" Surely Ron didn't know about Draco? He wasn't dumb, but well, the ginger wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed either. 

"Why'd ya skip out on work? First yesterday and now today," Ron explained quizzically, taking a seat in front of the desk. Oh god, he was planning on staying and the hand on his knee was now up to his inner thigh. He kicked his leg lightly, pretending to cough when Draco made a faint "oomph" sound. 

"Oh you know," Harry said, waving his hand in general, "I just needed some time to myself. Been going crazy after that last raid." 

"I feel ya. I don't know how you muggles deal with - what do you call them?"

"Koalas." 

Ron shuddered at the mention and Harry chuckled, ignoring the hand that was slowly making its way higher up his thigh, working its way to his inner thigh now. They sat in silence for a while, Ron lost in thought while Harry pretended that he wasn't being groped underneath his desk. 

Draco's hand was now cupping his half hard cock, fondling it through his trousers and Harry was trying his hardest not to make any indication to what was going on underneath the large oak desk.

"Oh! I just remembered, 'Mione wanted me to invite you and Malfoy over to dinner tomorrow night." 

"I -ah" Harry scooted in closer to the desk, feeling Draco's deft fingers undo his button and pull the zipper down slowly, "I don't think we'll make it. Draco made plans for us, I think," he lied. 

"What about the day after?" Ron asked, every the well trained husband. It was endearing to see what an effort he put into things when his beloved wife was concerned. 

"I'll let you - _fuck_ \- I'll let you know," Harry reassured, cursing when Draco parted Harry's boxers, coaxing his hard cock out. Ron raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Alright there?" 

"Yeah. Just- just a cramp," he said faintly, the feeling of Draco's fingers trailing over his cock too much for him to focus completely. 

"I, uh, I've got to get these to Robards by the end of the day," Harry lied again, gesturing helplessly to the mountain of papers sprawled on the desk in front of him. 

"That's my cue to leave," Ron chuckled nervously, probably hoping not to get roped into helping Harry - God forbid he actually fill out a report. He stood up and Harry flushed upon realizing that he couldn't stand - not unless he wanted his cock flopping out and scarring his friend for the rest of his life. 

"Bad leg," he grimaced and Ron only nodded sympathetically. He was much too trusting for his own good - not that Harry was complaining - not now at least. 

"Alright, well see you later mate. Give the ferret my regards," he smirked and before Harry could reply, he was gone in a whirl of green flames. A second later, Harry was scooting back and dragging a very innocent looking Draco out from underneath his desk. 

"Jesus Christ," Harry breathed, slumping over his desk. He snapped his fingers to shut the floo connection down and hauled Draco up, settling the scantily clad blond upon his lap. 

"I thought," he began, "I thought we agreed to keep this on hold until you look of legal age." 

"I agreed to no such thing," Draco snorted, looking all too happy to be in the position he was in. He placed his hands on Harry shoulders and blinked up at Harry, purposely making his eyes go big and pleading. 

"Draco," he groaned and if he hadn't been fighting with himself internally, he might have noticed the dark smirk that crossed Draco's features briefly.

"I couldn't stop thinking about your cock, daddy," he confessed softly, adopting the persona of a much more innocent Draco Malfoy. As if they both didn't know that he was Lucifer's spawn. 

"Draco." Harry ground out firmly, tightening his hold on Draco's hips. "No. You look _fourteen_." 

Harry could've sworn that Draco rolled his eyes at him but before he could comment on it, Draco was pouting and looking at him through his lashes. 

"But _daddy_ ," he whined, grinding down on Harry's cock enough to inform him that Draco was, in fact, not wearing anything beneath the shirt he had on. 

"Draco," he groaned again. Had he always been this seductive? Or was this just because he wanted to convince Harry?

Not that Harry needed that much convincing anyway. He wanted to shove his cock down Draco's throat more than he needed to breath air but he was an adult and Draco was so, so innocent. But he was so tempting too. 

A soft hand was wrapping around his member again and Harry let his head drop against Draco's shoulder, his already weak self control snapping fully. Draco wanted this, he wanted this, what was so wrong about it? It was only 2 weeks, after all. 

He pressed gentle kisses onto Draco's shoulders, working his way up his neck, sucking marks and biting softly onto the tender pale skin. Draco was basically begging to be ruined and it would take a stronger man than Harry to resist him.

He kissed his way across Draco's shoulder again and reached to cup his arse, letting one finger tease the sweet little hole that was hidden so temptingly between his cheeks. 

"Oh. No, no," Draco sighed, his hand tightening around Harry. Suddenly, Draco was moving down, falling gracefully into his position from earlier. "I want your cock in my mouth, daddy." 

Harry groaned at the sight, Draco looking so innocent between his legs, tiny hands wrapped around Harry's shaft, stoking him, his lips pink and swollen from having licked and bitten them so much. 

"Open up, love," Harry murmured huskily, watching like a man bewitched as Draco's mouth fell open obediently, pink tongue resting on his lower lip. 

He lets Draco set the pace, watching as Draco guides the tip to his lips, only for his tongue to dart out and shyly lick the bead of precum gathered at the slit. He looks lewd as ever, giving Harry's cock little kitten licks all over. He buries on of his hands in Draco's hair when he places a wet kiss on the head, urging the blond to take him into his mouth. 

Draco, the fucking tease, only opens his mouth slightly wider, sucking softly on the head and Harry nearly groans out in frustration. Using the hand he has in his hair, Harry thrusts in an inch or so and holds Draco there, panting lightly when the blond's eyelids flutter closed and he _moans_. 

"A little more, baby," he urges, his head dropping back when Draco obliges, forcing more of Harry's cock into his mouth and sucking happily, his tongue still running up and down the length currently in his mouth. Much to Harry's displeasure, he pulls back a few seconds later with an obscene 'pop'. 

"Use my mouth, daddy." At Harry's hesitance, he gives the tip a little kitten lick, "Please? Don't you want to fuck my face? Force your cock down my throat until I'm gagging?" 

" _Shit_ ," Harry cursed. He knew without a doubt that Draco would be the death of him. "Pinch my thigh if you want me to stop," he instructed just as he took himself in hand, his cock hardening further at Draco's hungry gaze and warm, pliant mouth. 

It was as if all doubts and restraints had broken loose, leaving behind a demon with absolutely no hesitations to seek what he wanted. 

He eased the head in, smiling at Draco sweetly before snapping his hips forward, sending a few inches into the teen's wet mouth. He loves this, the way Draco's eyes go glassy and unfocused, letting Harry use him as he pleased. 

"Gods, baby, you should see yourself. Such a good cocksucker, aren't you?" Harry murmured, holding Draco's head in place as he thrust fully in. The blond struggled for a few seconds, not once pushing back but forcing himself to take Harry's length completely, swallowing a few times as he became accustomed to the feeling. He can't help but rock forward, before pulling back slightly and watching as Draco's big doe eyes meet his, his lashes wet with tears, some of the rolling down his cheeks. 

His eyes close for a second, and it's then that Harry notices that Draco has been thrusting into his own hand, obviously enjoying the feeling of being used and spoken to so filthily. 

Harry continues to fuck Draco's mouth, something possessive within him growling lowly with pleasure at the sight of his pretty little boyfriend with his ruby red lips stretched around his cock. 

"Are you going to cum just from sucking daddy's cock, baby boy?" He growls and Draco mewls pathetically, his tongue struggling to lick as Harry continues to use his mouth. There's spit dripping down his chin and tears streaming down his cheeks, making him look wrecked in a way Harry thinks looks absolutely devastating on him. A few thrust later, Draco groans lowly and Harry can only smirk at the sight of his lovely little angel, looking so debauched and used and utterly satisfied from just blowing him. 

A thought makes its way into Harry's mind and before he can question himself, he's pulling out of the deliciously warm mouth and gripping himself, his hand working him furiously, his climax just out of reach until Draco opens his mouth and in a ruined voice, begs, 

"Daddy, _please_." 

Suddenly, he's pushed over the edge and with fascinated eyes, watches as ropes of cum hit Draco's sweet face, landing on his cheeks and lips, some of it landing on his tongue. Harry closes his eyes for a second, feeling satisfied and when he opens them again, he groans because his sweet angel is covered in cum and trying to gather it all into his mouth. Catching him looking, Draco grins shyly. 

"I love your cum, daddy." 

Harry can only pant when Draco wraps his lips around the head again, making sure to suck every drop of cum from his spent cock. He's sensitive and exhausted but he can't find it in himself to protest when Draco looks so pleased and straight out  _needy_. 

Eventually, the younger man crawls onto Harry's lap, looking pleased and clean after a quick _scourgify_. 

"Did I do well, daddy?" He asks innocently, biting his lip as if he didn't just have cum covering it. 

"You did, baby," Harry assures him, leaning in to give him a quick peck. "So good." His hands unconsciously find themselves cupping Draco's plump arse, squeezing the soft flesh roughly when Draco begins to suck on his tongue. Draco's legs wrap around Harry's waist when he stands, his mind already on their bedroom and all the ways he's going to claim Draco. 

Starting with his tongue. 

Oh, he's so going to hell, but if his stay is already guaranteed, he might as well make it worth it. Right? 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm organizing a carpool to hell, if anyone's interested. 
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry for the wait! I was nearly done and then I accidentally deleted my draft -_-
> 
> Comment on what you want to see next! Thanks for all the kudos!


End file.
